Shopping Tour ooo FFal 06
by Fu-Dragon
Summary: Kermit und Cara wollen ein paar Sachen einkaufen, die sie für Caines Feier benötigen.  Stand-Alone Story in meinem From Friends and Lovers Universum, die im Moment noch keiner Zeitlinie zugeordnet werden kann.


Shopping Tour

Kermit gähnte verhalten hinter vorgehaltener Hand und betrachtete seine zierliche Frau unaufdringlich, die wie ein kleines, fleißiges Bienchen von einem Regal zum anderen flatterte. Von ihrer Vorfreude, zusammen mit ihm Einkaufen zu gehen, war nichts mehr zu spüren. Das lag wohl zum größten Teil daran, dass er sie nicht zu ihrer geliebten Shopping Mall entführt, sondern nur zu einem der kleineren 7-eleven gefahren hatte.

"Wenn du mir sagst, was du suchst, dann sind wir vielleicht schneller durch", unterbrach er Caras missmutiges Herumsuchen.

Die junge Frau drehte sich herum und strich sich eine seidige Haarsträhne hinter die Ohren. "Oh, so einiges. Ich wünschte nur, ich hätte meinen Einkaufszettel nicht zu Hause vergessen. Aber du musstest ja unbedingt jetzt gleich gehen."

Anklagend deutete sie auf Kermits Armbanduhr, die gerade mal 4 Uhr in der Früh anzeigte. Dementsprechend waren sie auch so ziemlich alleine in dem Laden und weit und breit sah man keinen Mitarbeitern, den man hätte fragen können.

Der ehemalige Söldner schoss seiner Frau einen scharfen Blick über den Rand seiner immer präsenten grünen Gläser zu.

"Meines Wissens war es eine gewisse Cara Griffin, die darauf bestand, sich sofort auf den Weg in den nächsten Laden zu machen – Betonung liegt auf nächsten – weil dir einfiel, du brauchst noch einige Sachen für Caines Geburtstagsfeier." Er imitierte ihre Stimme. "Schatzi, aber wenn wir jetzt gleich gehen, dann müssen wir uns nicht mit langen Schlangen an den Kassen herumschlagen. Bitteeee."

"Mann, da konnte ich aber nicht ahnen, dass du mich ausgerechnet hierher bringst. Die haben doch kaum etwas hier", muffelte die Blondine, obwohl sie kaum ein Kichern unterdrücken konnte, weil Kermits Stimme eher piepsig als nach ihr klang.

"Du bist doch nur sauer, weil ich mit dir nicht zur Mall gefahren bin und du somit deinen Lebensmitteleinkauf nicht mit einer Shopping Tour durch diverse Geschäfte für Schuhe, Kleidung, Schmuck und Handtaschen beenden kannst", bemerkte Kermit grinsend.

Cara streckte frech die Zunge heraus. "Erwischt", gab sie offen zu. "Ein wenig Trost hätte ich aber ja wohl doch verdient, da ich immer noch wach war, als du von deiner Nachtschicht nach Hause kamst. Da wäre ein kleiner Abstecher schon recht gekommen", fügte sie hinzu, nicht bereit, so schnell aufzugeben.

Kermit lachte leise, fing seine umher schwirrenden Frau ein und zog sie eng an sich. Provozierend drückte er seine Hüften gegen die ihren und beobachtete befriedigt, wie sich Caras Augen innerhalb von Sekunden vor Leidenschaft verdunkelten.

"Mir fiele da so einiges ein, dich zu trösten. Shoppen gehört allerdings nicht dazu", raunte er ihr mit tiefer Stimme ins Ohr.

Besitzergreifend strich er mit einer Hand über ihren Rücken bis sie erschauerte und sich von sich aus noch enger an ihn schmiegte. Genau in dem Augenblick ließ er sie wieder los und trat einen Schritt zurück, bevor er sich selbst in das Netz der Verführung verstrickte und vergaß, wo sie sich gerade aufhielten. Seine Kollegen auf dem Revier würden einen Heidenspaß haben, wenn er und Cara womöglich wegen Erregung öffentlichen Ärgernisses verhaftet werden würden. Das konnte er sich nicht leisten, und schon gar nicht mit seiner Reputation als dunkler, geheimnisvoller Ex-Söldner.

Etwas Gutes hatte es allerdings, Caras schlechte Laune war mit einem Schlag verflogen. Ihre Stimme hörte sich eine ganze Oktave tiefer an, als sie gurrte: "Okay, mein edler Ritter in der schwarzen Rüstung, dann hilf mir mal ganz schnell mit dem Einkaufen, damit mir schnell wieder zu Hause sind und du mir zeigen kannst, wie du mich trösten möchtest."

"Wenn du mir verrätst, was du brauchst", wiederholte er noch einmal.

"Hm, lass mich nachdenken. Mandeln, Milch, Zucker, Vanillepudding, Quark, Brot, Butter und eine Wärmeflasche." Sie hakte sich bei ihm unter und gab ihm einen auffordernden Schubs. "Also los, Mr. Detective, zeigen sie mir ihr Können."

Kermit rührte sich nicht von der Stelle, sondern zog fragend eine Augenbraue nach oben. "Eine Wärmeflasche? Also ich glaube kaum, dass wir so etwas hier finden werden. Wozu brauchst du die denn?"

Cara patschte sich vor den Kopf. "Uh, habe ich Wärmeflasche gesagt?" Kermit nickte. "Äh, ich meinte Thermosflasche. Die unsere habe ich leider heute Morgen beim Spülen geschrottet."

Kermit lachte vibrierend. "Da ist dir ein Freudscher passiert, mein Herz. Dir ist wohl so warm geworden bei dem Gedanken, was ich noch mit dir vor habe, dass du dich glatt versprochen hast."

Natürlich leugnete Cara diese Aussage sofort, aber anhand des sanften Hauchs von Rosa, das sich in diese entzückende Wangen schlich, wusste der Detective auch so, dass er ins Schwarze getroffen hatte. Großzügig beschloss er, seine hübsche Frau nicht weiter zu ärgern und machte sich daran, ihr bei der Suche nach den gewünschten Artikeln behilflich zu sein.

Immerhin hatte er auch verdammt viel davon, je schneller sie nach Hause kamen. Er freute sich schon jetzt unbändig darauf, bald seine Phantasie ausleben zu können, die ihm schon seit einigen Tagen im Gehirn umherschwirrte, seitdem er Cara beim Umtopfen der großen Orchidee im Wintergarten geholfen hatte und dort feststellte, wie ideal sich diese Blüten für etwas ganz anderes, ziemlich Zweckentfremdetes, eignen würden. Seine süße Frau konnte nicht ahnen, dass er sich im Blumenladen zwei Orchideenblüten besorgt hatte, die er hinter dem großen Brunnen versteckt hielt…und wer weiß…vielleicht konnte er Cara überreden, ein Päckchen Vanillepudding mehr zu kaufen als nötig, denn auch dazu fiel ihm sehr viel ein.

"Ah, endlich, hier ist ja der doofe Vanillepudding", riss ihn Caras Stimme aus der Versunkenheit. Triumphierend hielt sie das letzte Stück der gesuchten Lebensmittel in die Höhe und verstaute es im Einkaufswagen. "Jetzt können wir endlich gehen."

Kermit, der gerade seiner Stimme nicht ganz traute, nickte nur zustimmend, grabschte eine zweite Tüte, warf sie in den Wagen und raste los. Hinter sich hörte er Cara kichern und sagen: "Soso, da hat es aber jemand plötzlich ziemlich eilig. Hast du etwa noch was vor, Schatz?"

"Als ob du das nicht wüsstest", brummte der ehemalige Söldner mit zusammen gepressten Zähne, keine Ahnung, ob sie ihn hörte.

In ziemlich hohem Tempo umrundete Kermit eine Einkaufsinsel und hielt auf die Kasse zu. Am Tresen entdeckte er einen Verkäufer, der gelangweilt in einer Zeitschrift blätterte. Gerade kam ein Jugendlicher durch den Eingang, aber ansonsten war der Laden, abgesehen von ihm und Cara, leer.

Kurz vor der Kasse hielt er an und wartete darauf, dass Cara ihn einholte. Diese keuchte leise und nuschelte: "Was legst du denn für ein Tempo vor? Wir sind doch nicht beim römischen Wagenrennen, oder habe ich was übersehen?"

"Kann ich was dafür, wenn du so kurze Beine hast?", neckte er frech.

Cara verzog das Gesicht und strich sich in einer gar nicht so unschuldig wirkenden Geste über den Oberschenkel. "Also das letzte Mal haben sie dir noch sehr gut gefallen."

Kermit bleckte die Zähne und versuchte, seine aufsteigende Erregung zu unterdrücken. "Tun sie auch jetzt noch. Also, willst du weiter trödeln, oder machen wir endlich, dass wir Land gewinnen?"

Die junge Frau stellte sich auf Zehenspitzen und stahl dem Detective einen kleinen Kuss. "Wir zahlen und dann…" Den Rest ließ sie offen.

"Oh Yeah", stimmte Kermit zu, während er den letzten Meter zur Kasse überbrückte, den Verkäufer kurz begrüßte und dann die Waren auf das Band legte.

Wie üblich begann seine Frau gleich ein Gespräch mit dem älteren Herren und Kermit stellte sich aufseufzend auf die Verzögerung seines Planes ein. Aus Erfahrung wusste er, dass solche Gespräche dauern konnten. Wahrscheinlich wollte sie ihn gerade nur ein klein wenig provozieren, weil er über ihre Beine gelästert hatte. Das war immer wie ein kleines Spiel zwischen ihnen…kleine, freche Bemerkungen und die prompte Retourkutsche. Er genoss so etwas genauso sehr wie sie.

Der Detective fügte sich in sein Schicksal und sah sich um. Der Jugendliche, der vorhin den Laden betreten hatte, schlenderte nun auf die Kasse zu. Gerade drehte er sich halb zu einem Regal und zog einen Schokoriegel hervor. Plötzlich richteten sich Kermits Nackenhärchen auf. Seine scharfen Augen erspähten die verdächtige Ausbuchtung am Rücken des jungen Mannes, die dünne Jacke konnte das nicht verbergen.

In Sekundenbruchteilen zog er die Verknüpfung, doch bevor er nach seiner Waffe greifen und Cara warnen konnte, zog der anderen schon eine Glock hervor und schrie: "Hände hoch, das ist ein Überfall."

"Scheisse", stieß Kermit hervor, während er dem Befehl des Kerls nachkam und gleichzeitig sicher stellte, dass sich seine Cara nicht im Schussfeld befand, indem er sich direkt vor ihr aufbaute.

"Oh Gott, muss das immer uns passieren?", hörte er seine Frau wimmern und auch der Verkäufer gab einen erstickten Laut von sich.

Der Junge fuchtelte wild mit der Glock in der Luft herum. "Los, ihr beide, ihr stellt euch hier neben die Kasse und du", er richtete die Waffe in Richtung des Kassierers, "machst das Ding da auf und gibst mir das Geld."

Dass der Jugendliche nicht einmal daran dachte, sie zu durchsuchen machte Kermit schnell die Unerfahrenheit seines Gegenübers klar. Gleichzeitig erschwerte ihm das aber auch das konkrete Erfassen der Situation, denn er konnte nicht einschätzen, ob der junge Mann tatsächlich schießen würde, oder noch die Hemmschwelle besaß, keinen Menschen zu töten. So wie er mit der Pistole herumfuchtelte war dieser garantiert nicht geübt im Umgang mit einer Schusswaffe. Das änderte allerdings nichts daran, dass der Kerl im Moment noch am längeren Hebel saß.

"Tu, was er verlangt", flüsterte Kermit seiner Frau zu und stieß sie sanft mit der Hüfte an, damit sie sich in Bewegung setzte und sich an das Gitter mit den Angeboten begab. Mit Absicht vermied er es, ihr in die Augen zu sehen, denn er wollte nicht, dass ihn ein erschreckter Blick oder Angst aus seiner Konzentration riss.

Da sich Cara nicht bewegte, wagte Kermit einen kleinen Vorstoß. Er gab seiner Stimme einen besonders unterwürfigen und ruhigen Klang. "Hast du was dagegen, wenn wir die Hände wieder runternehmen? Meine Frau ist vor Angst wie gelähmt. Darf ich sie bitte dorthin führen?"

Wässrige blaugraue Augen studierten ihn kurz. Der Junge zuckte die Schultern. "Meinetwegen, aber beeilt euch. Ich will nur das Geld."

Kermit biss sich auf die Lippen, um ein Grinsen zu vermeiden. Mit dem richtigen Augenblick wäre es ein leichtes, den Typ zu überwältigen. Er legte sanft den Arm um Caras Schultern, bedankte sich höflich bei dem Jugendlichen, und führte seine Frau zu dem Angebotsgitter. Dort ließ er den Arm sinken und umfasste stattdessen fest ihre Finger, die er aufmunternd drückte.

"Keine Angst, Prinzessin", wisperte er.

"Das sagst du so einfach", flüsterte Cara ebenso leise zurück. Ein unterdrücktes Schluchzen bahnte sich den Weg aus ihrer Kehle, während sie sich schutzsuchend enger an ihn schmiegte.

Der Jugendliche trat näher und befand sich nun auf gleicher Höhe mit dem Ehepaar. Dieser schien sich voll auf die Kasse und deren Inhalt zu konzentrieren, denn er beachtete die beiden nicht weiter. "Mach schneller", wies er den zitternden Verkäufer an.

Kermits innerliches Grinsen verpuffte, als er etwas sehr unangenehmes entdeckte. Seine freie Hand, mit der er sich Stück für Stück seinem Desert Eagle im Holster genähert hatte, hielt inne.

"Was ist, warum ziehst du nicht und schießt?", fragte Cara leise, der seine Bewegung nicht entgegangen war.

"Mist, ich kann nicht", zischte Kermit. "Direkt gegenüber haben die Idioten Düngemittel aufgebaut. Wenn mein Schuss daneben geht, dann macht es Puff und den Laden gab es mal. Und für einen Angriff ist er zu weit weg, da bräuchte es schon ein Ablenkungsmanöver."

"Haltet die Klappe", befahl der Jugendliche, langsam ungeduldig werdend, und trat einen halben Schritt näher auf das Ehepaar zu. Seine Waffe richtete sich auf Cara. "Noch ein Wort und du warst mal."

Kermit erkannte die leere Drohung, doch es änderte nichts daran, dass Wut in ihm aufstieg. Damit hatte der Kerl eindeutig eine Grenze überschritten, nun stellte sich nicht die Frage ob der Ex-Söldner angriff, sondern nur mehr wann.

"Schon gut, ich habe sie nur beruhigt", stieß Kermit hervor und verkniff sich in letzter Sekunde einen brennenden Blick. "Mistkerl", fügte er, unhörbar für den Jungen, noch an.

Der Jugendliche hielt die Glock noch volle vier Sekunden auf Cara gerichtet, Kermit zählte da zähneknirschend ganz genau mit, dann richtete er sie wieder auf den Verkäufer und trieb diesen erneut an.

Kermits Gelassenheit, weil er den Jungen nicht als tödliche Bedrohung einschätzte musste sich irgendwie auch auf Cara übertragen haben, denn sie entspannte sich merklich neben ihm und zog ihre Finger aus seinem Griff. Sie hatte etwas vor, das spürte er.

"Ich habe eine Idee", raunte sie ihm prompt zu. Eine beinah unmerkliche Kopfbewegung galt den großen Polstern hinter ihnen in dem Angebotsgitter. "Kissenschlacht."

"Halt nein, das ist zu…"

Weiter kam der Ex-Söldner nicht mehr, denn seine verrückte Frau ergriff eines des großen Kissen und patschte es dem Jugendlichen mitten ins Gesicht. Dieser war so überrascht, dass ihm die Waffe aus der Hand glitt und zur Seite schlitterte. Kermit stieß sich sofort von dem Gitter ab und warf sich auf den perplexen Aggressor. Nur Sekunden später lag dieser wimmernd und heulend, die Arme mit Handschellen auf den Rücken gefesselt, am Boden und bettelte um Gnade.

Der Ex-Söldner beachtete den jungen Mann nicht weiter, er zog sein Handy aus der Tasche und rief die Kollegen auf dem 101. an, damit diese eine Streife schickten, um den Kerl abzuholen. Nach Beenden des Anrufs, wandte er sich wutentbrannt an seine Frau. Er packte sie am Oberarm und zog sie dicht an sich.

"Bist du denn von allen guten Geistern verlassen? Wage es nie wieder, so etwas total bescheuertes zu tun, oder du kannst eine volle Woche lang nicht mehr auf deinem Hosenboden sitzen. Das Verspreche ich dir!", schrie er sie an.

Anstelle ebenfalls wütend zu werden, grinste Cara nur breit. "Du weißt, deine Drohungen wirken bei mir nicht, du tust es ja doch nicht. Außerdem habe ich etwas entdeckt, das dir wohl entgangen ist, Mr. Oberdetektiv."

Sie machte sich mit einem kurzen Ruck von ihm los, ging zu der Stelle wo die Glock lag und hob sie mit spitzen Fingern auf. "Hier, sieh mal", meinte sie und überreichte Kermit die Waffe. "Er hätte gar nicht schießen können, denn der Tölpel wusste wohl nicht einmal, wie man so ein Teil entsichert."

Mit großen Augen betrachtete der Ex-Söldner die Glock. Cara hatte Recht, der Sicherungsbolzen der Waffe war unangetastet und das leichte Gewicht sagte ihm auch sofort, dass das Teil nicht mal geladen war. Zur Erleichterung, dass sie sich zu keiner Zeit tatsächlich in Gefahr befunden hatten, mischte sich ein Gefühl von Scham und Groll über sich selbst, weil er als geschulter Detective dieses kleine Detail übersehen hatte. Er kam sich gerade ziemlich doof deswegen vor. Der Ärger gegenüber Cara verpuffte sofort.

"Bist du nicht stolz auf mich, dass dein Schießunterricht bei mir Früchte trägt? Noch vor zwei Wochen hätte ich das nicht erkannt", unterbrach Caras sanfte Stimme seine Verlegenheit.

Ohne sich dessen bewusst zu werden, steckte sich Kermit die Glock in den Hosenbund, griff nach seiner Frau, zog sie erneut an sich und vergrub sein Gesicht in ihrem duftenden Haar.

"Ich hatte so Angst um dich", machte er seinem Innersten Luft.

Cara schmiegte sich eng an ihn und umfasste seine Taille. "Die hatte ich auch. Aber ich wusste, mit dir an meiner Seite wird mir nichts geschehen."

Das Wissen wie sehr seine Prinzessin ihm vertraute, ließ den Detective unterdrückt aufstöhnen. Er hob den Kopf und sah ihr in die Augen. All die Liebe, die sie für ihn empfand, strahlte ihm rein und unverfälscht entgegen. Und er konnte nicht anders als hier mitten im Laden und in aller Öffentlichkeit seine Frau tief und verlangend zu küssen.

Erst das deutliche Räuspern des älteren Kassierers riss die beiden wieder auseinander. Ein kurzer, verstehender Blick wanderte zwischen ihnen hin und her, der all die Freuden verhieß, die in ihrer Zukunft lagen. Kermit beschloss, sich diesem Teil später und sehr ausgiebig zu widmen.

Eine Stunde später machten sich die Griffins auf dem Heimweg. Der Jugendliche namens Lucas Heggfield befand sich im Gewahrsam der Streifenpolizisten. Kermits, Caras als auch die Aussage des Verkäufers waren aufgenommen und in Bearbeitung. Sie mussten morgen früh nur noch auf das Revier kommen und das aufgezeichnete Protokoll unterschreiben. Kurzum waren alle einfach froh, dass alles so glimpflich ausgegangen war.

Als Kermit die Haustüre aufschloss, gähnte Cara verhalten. "Puh, so ein Schreck in der Morgenstunde kann ganz schön müde machen, wenn das Adrenalin den Körper verlässt", meinte sie, während sie den Einkauf in die Küche brachte.

"Warte, ich helfe dir."

Kermit lehnte sich gegen ihren Rücken und nahm ihr den Zucker aus der Hand, den er in das oberste Regal beförderte. Dann senkte er den Kopf, umschlang ihre Taille mit beiden Armen und knabberte sanft an ihrem empfindlichen Nacken.

"Bist du sehr müde?", erkundigte er sich zwischen zwei Liebkosungen.

Cara stöhnte auf, ein Zittern lief durch ihren Körper. Unwillkürlich drückte sie ihren kleinen Po gegen Kermits Lenden und rieb sich an ihm.

"So müde nun auch wieder nicht", erwiderte sie heiser.

"Sehr schön", nuschelte der ehemalige Söldner.

Er drehte sie in seinen Armen herum, drängte sie weiter gegen die Küchentheke und ergriff von ihrem Mund Besitz. Leidenschaftlich küsste er sie und ließ sie deutlich seine Erregung spüren. Sie kam ihm äußerst willig entgegen und vergrub ihre Finger in seinem dichten Haar. Erst Minuten später ließen die beiden nach Luft schnappend voneinander ab.

"Ich liebe dich, Prinzessin", raunte Kermit gegen Caras Lippen. Liebevoll tupfte er zwei schmetterlingsleichte Küsse auf diese wunderschönen, unergründlichen Augen, die ihn immer und immer wieder in ihren Bann zogen.

"Ich liebe dich auch, mein edler Ritter in der dunklen Rüstung." Sie lehnte sich ein wenig zurück. "Was hältst du davon, wenn wir unsere…Unterhaltung…an anderer Stelle weiter führen wo es gemütlicher ist?"

Kermit trat einen Schritt zurück und ließ sie los. Noch einmal küsste er sie tief, dann wisperte er: "Geh du schon mal vor, ich muss noch etwas holen."

Cara kicherte leise. Sie hakte nicht nach, sondern verschwand mit einem äußerst aufreizenden Hüftschwung aus der Küche. Sekunden später verkündeten leichte Schritte auf der Treppe ihren Gang gen Schlafzimmer.

Kermit atmete ein paar Mal tief ein und aus, damit er seine Erregung wieder so weit in den Griff bekam, dass er zumindest wieder laufen konnte. Dann ging er in den Wintergarten und holte die Orchideenblüten aus ihrem Versteck. Gedankenversunken streichelte er vorsichtig über die samtene, feinädrige Oberfläche der delikaten Blüten.

Ein glückliches Leuchten erfasste sein Gesicht. Er konnte es kaum noch erwarten, ihren verführerischen Körper im Licht der aufgehenden Sonne unter seinen Händen zu spüren und zu erforschen. Besonders wenn die ersten Sonnenstrahlen durch den Vorhang schienen und ihre Haut wie geschmolzene Bronze schimmern ließ.

Oh yeah, er würde seiner geliebten Cara eine unvergessliche Nacht bereiten. Etwas, an das sie sich ihr ganzes Leben erinnern würde. Und er machte sich daran, diesen Gedanken in die Tat umzusetzen.

*fade to black*

Ende


End file.
